Talk:Where Two Paths Converge
As of September 2015, I was able to unlock this mission by trading only 8 mixed crystals to the gate guard. Not stacks, individual crystals.--Dmaps (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2015 (UTC) This page should note that Zeid is the opponent and what attacks he use. If people worry about spoiling the story, just add Spoilers to the line above it. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 11:25, 29 September 2006 (EDT) Soloed by 75BLM/RDM not using kite methods, just buff up fully at start (SS, blink, aquaveil, blaze spikes for dmg and phalanx) and then use freeze2/burst2 and first fight finishes. Next fight buff up again with the mp you have left then manafont and finish him. Draylo 03:11, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Easily done as 90BLM/WHM with above strategy. Manafont is necessary as SS/Blink/Aquaveil won't hold up in the second round. I added a few more details regarding Zeid's attacks as well as his Shadows, and cleaned up the layout to be easier to read. Semi-related, I also updated Volker, Zeid, and Shadow of Rage to display their abilities used in this BCNM. What can I say, lack of detail bugs me sometimes. :P --Gojiras 09:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Someone in my linkshell is claimimg that you can stay in the CS and volker will kill zeid on his own, thus winning the mission. Can anyone confirm? -- Terrain of Phoenix lol i didnt try that but i know Volker can die very fast if u dont pay attention from Ground Strike so I have it hard to believe Volker can solo him when ur in CS.Xiath 06:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Volker will not kill Zeid on his own if you stay in the cutscene. I just tried this solo. Volker spawns as soon as you end the cutscene, so he's not even in the area until you are out of the CS. Hyakutenken 05:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *99 PUP/DNC easy solo. Made sure to deploy Soulsoother Auto at range so AoE WS didn't hurt it. Zeid went after Volker for just a little bit in part two when he stunned me, but otherwise very easy. * Solo'ed as 94BST/DNC used 2 hour'ed Nazuna. Fight was alot easy-er then i thought it was going to be. Just had Nazuna fight Zeid while i played backup, as soon as Zeid's shadows poped had Nazuna switch to them then back to zeid they only poped once. Nazuna had all the hate and Zeid never attacked Volker. Fight was over in 2 minuets. Watanuki-Sylph * A WHM to heal party, A RDM to heal Volker and one DD dedicated to taking out the shadows. The remaing DD will work on Zeid. Don't worry about the AoE sleep. We had one person slept in five fights! The skillchain wiped our party three times before we decided to take out the shadows. Then we won twice in a row. * A party of 5 members which have the job listed: 75MNK/NIN 75DRG/SAM 75WHM/SMN 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/NIN can do the fight nicely in 5mins and 34 secs. * Trio'd by 75DRK/SAM, 75PLD/WAR 72BLU/NIN with little difficulty. * Soloed by 75BLM/RDM not using kite methods, just buff up fully at start (Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Blaze Spikes for dmg and Phalanx) and then use Freeze II/Burst II and first fight finishes (I found it very helpful to let your racast timers run out while in the cutscene to have the spells ready to use as soon as you start the next part of the fight). Next fight buff up again with the MP you have left then Manafont and finish off Zeid. * Duoed by BLM75/RDM and RDM74/WHM with no two-hours. Finished the first part with Freeze II, Bind, and Burst II, rested for a minute before starting round 2. Recommended not to rest long enough to let Volker attack, as Ground Strike nearly one-shot him when he did. Opened with Thunder IV, followed by Thundaga III to wipe Zeid's Shadows as he called them without giving them a chance to attack. We lost several times by losing control of the shadows; letting them live past their initial appearance will almost definately result in the death of the BLM and loss of the BCNM when Zeid and both shadows turn on Volker. BLM ran out of MP, but the RDM and Volker were able to finish Zeid. If you decide to go solo, Thundaga III after your first nuke in the second round is very highly recommended, as Zeid's shadows will kill you very, very quickly if you give them the chance. * 3 man with 75 rdm/blm 75 war/nin 75 thf/nin. It was tough but magic is the key to this fight. We only did it because the RDM 2hr near the end and finished off Zeid. -SanoP * Trio'd by Mithra 75BLM/RDM, Hume F 75COR/WHM (dual-boxed), and Elvaan F 75DNC/NIN using the BLM solo technique described above. COR was used for Wizard's Roll and Evoker's Roll, DNC builds TP as quickly as possible for Stutter Step to build Finishing Moves to use Violent Flourish and stun Zeid. An Icarus Wing would be very useful for starting with TP (to build moves for stunning) and a Poison Potion is a must to keep the DNC awake and thus the BLM alive with Waltz. Failed twice (at 1% and 2%) because the Shadows used Shockwave right after Zeid called them, sleeping the DNC who was on Trance+Waltz duty; the BLM died in Manafont and Volker fell right after, both times. The failed attempts were made on days of the week other than Ice or Thunder; the bonus most likely would've been enough to defeat Zeid. * Did this fight with 4 ppl, BLM75/RDM37, MNK75/NIN37, BLU75/NIN37 & RDM71/BLM35. BLM started the fight with AM II and that pretty much took us to the cutscene. After the CS MNK 2hr and when Zeid spawned the adds the BLM Thundaga III them. He only got the chance to spawn the adds once, the fight was over in 2 min 44 sec including buffing before fight and the CS. Very easy fight. --~-~Zanno~-~ 19:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) * 3boxed this fight: thf/nin (mandau, but thats irrelevant), fully merited taru blm/whm, freshinto75 mithra rdm/blm. Fight wasnt that difficult...barring mental mistakes. Forgot to debuff Zeid on rdm, namely gravity, so when I burst 2 with blm, Zeif pwned her. I got unlucky because he found it necessary to use Shockwave when she pulled hate, rendering all 3 asleep. Raised her up, freeze 2ed, hit up CS. rested up till Volker got impatient, rebuffed on blm, Thundaga3 the pops (accompliced blm because she pulled hate), Manafont, Burst 2 again, win. 300k ftw--Nynja 11:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Just Duo'd this as average geared 75BLM/WHM (no merits other than AM2) with a 75 SMN/WHM. Entered BCNM, popped Cream Puff, buffed with Protectra II and Shellra II, threw up Stoneskin Aquaveil and Ice Spikes while SMN had Garuda do Aerial armor (3 shadows rather than Blinks 2). Once fully rested I started out with Freeze II followed by Bind as SMN did Mountian Buster for Binding ability in case mine didnt land. I kited then casted Thunder IV which took us into CS. After CS SMN used Garuda for Aerial Armor and I recast SS then healed, SMN then Siphoned and immediately called Shiva. Volker Engaged Zeid, SMN sic'd Shiva while I hit Manafont, Shiva Diamond Dusted while I cast Burst II. Burst II hit 1st shifting hate to me but Diamond followed immediately after shifting hate back to Shiva. Zeid summoned shadows while I hit Thundaga III killing 1 shadow and shifting hate back to me. Zeid 2hrd as he went for me while I started casting Freeze II. Zeid Broke thru SS as I began casting Blizzard IV, hitting me 3 times ea. 100+ dmg I still managed to get it off (thank you Aquaveil) ending the fight. -- Shadowa and Blackcloud of Lakshmi 07:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * Dualboxed as RDM/BLU and COR/NIN. During first phase, just buff up with full buffs including Cocoon and defense food such as Tavnazian Taco. Ice Spikes does a good job of proc'ing Paralyze. Slow or Slow II is very useful as Zeid will break Stoneskin regularly, about every 7-8 hits or so. Meleeing with Enspells or Enspell II will be sufficient for the first phase, in order to conserve MP. Have COR melee and save up TP; use Evoker's Roll and Dancer's Roll to keep HP and MP as high as possible for this phase. When Volker comes out, re-apply Phalanx and put Blink up as Zeid likes to lead this phase with Ground Strike. Volker can be buffed fully, including Phalanx II and COR rolls. Melee Zeid for a bit and make sure he is debuffed (Slow especially). Use high enmity spells such as Sleep and Dispel to keep him off Volker - this is the most difficult part of the fight. When he summons the Shadow of Rages, COR was able to immediately kill both of them with Slug Shot on one and Quick Draw on the other, they only have about 500 HP. Immediately Chainspell and nuke Zeid down the rest of the way, took about 7 Blizzard III for me with Wizard's Roll, Aquilo's Staff and average nuking gear, so you will need to Convert or use meds during 2hr and stay alive in order to finish him off as RDM. --Onyxium 18:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * Trioed this as BLM/RDM with a SCH and SMN. The most important thing was for me to wait until Zeid popped his shadows before casting Blizzaga III. Casting before then simply resulted in taking hate early and a dead BLM. Waiting ensures the shadows die. (unless you're unlucky and one is a bit out of range) Don't forget that he'll pop them again quickly, but you have time for a Freeze II in between. As for buffs, on the second form cancel your Stoneskin and recast them all. You will probably see some wearing off just as you recast them. A Yagudo Drink before each form is a good idea too. Don't forget good nuking gear (MAB and INT) and INT food like a Cream Puff. --Elwynn 03:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed DNC90/NIN most important thing to focus seems to dont let the poor Volker take one hit, from Zeidounet or adds, an aoe ws when the adds pop help a lot. *Soloable by DNC/SAM with Fan Dance and Sekkanoki > Aeolian Edge to get rid of clones. Sobloable by 90 BLU/NIN by tank his frist form, then solo skillchain light. Then spam spells the rest of way. (Kisukeurahara~ from Asura server~) Soloable by RDM/BLM. First part is easy. Just gravity and keep your distance while nuking. After CS? Rest and get some of the MP back (or convert.) Use chainspell, and gravity. Then nuke freely. Chances are you will kill him before shadow clones are cast. MP could be an issue. Be ready with MP gear and food. ~ ChandyPR *Lakshmi Server* 01/2011 Easy solo on DNC95/NIN47 first part too weak just keep up box step and shadows for minimal problems. Used haste samba for no reason other than why not. curing waltz may be necessary a couple of times if he catches you with ws. second part not too problematic went in animated flourished him straight off. saved tp for aeolian edge when he gets his adds first set one shotted second set i had to reverse flourish and get a second edge off to clear them. won 5 mins 48 never went below 75% health. too weak is all i can say ~ Shimeiryomou *Shiva Server* 10/2011 Duo'd with 90PLD and 90DRK. The DRK straight up zerged it to death while I buffed and cured, as well as meleeing. Went down pretty quickly, probably in 2-3 minutes or so. I will note that the DRK was pretty heavily equipped. I believe he was wearing mostly AF3+2 armour, and was using a Twilight Scythe, but can't be completely sure because it was a while ago. ~ Alamah *Bahamut Server* Incredibly easy solo as RDM85 with trusts Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Koru-Moru and Shantotto II. My plan was to focus on healing and buffing Volker while letting the trusts deal with Zeid. He did manage to stun me and hit Volker a couple of times before I managed to engage but once I did he died so quickly that there was no need to start protecting Volker. A couple of Skill chains + magic bursts were enough to kill him. Didn't even notice the shadows until he was dead. Dan144 (talk) 16:04, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Easily defeated Zeid as a 99Pup/Dnc, the only annoying portions were when the pup took hate during nukes (I have a Tranquilizer and Fiber Optic equipped). First time it took hate I used ventriloquy to swap enmity, the second time I used Animated Flourish since I had built up some finishing moves. Before I started the fight I buffed up 3 ice maneuvers then used cool down and entered the battle. The nuke the autotomaton used (Blizzard IV) on the stormwaker frame+head took Zeid down to 70% pretty quickly after a few hits from me. * PS: The new waypoint means of transportation was rather handy for this mission, with a proto-waypoint in Rabao, as well as a waypoint destination already in Castle Zhval Keep. Quite the time saver.